


Bilbo's Dilemma

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo are getting married, and Kili and Fili are very excited.





	Bilbo's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, Best, Loud and Pair prompts.

Ever since Thorin and Bilbo had announced their intention to wed, Bilbo had been assailed by Kili and Fili, both loudly proclaiming their friendship, and even their love, for their uncle’s future consort. Bilbo had been somewhat surprised, but initially had accepted it purely as an indication of their pleasure in the forthcoming marriage. However, when the expressions of friendship continued, and Bilbo realised although both Kili and Fili were loud in their attentions, they didn’t do so in front of the other, he grew confused.

Then, about a week after they had made the announcement, Thorin said to Bilbo, “Dwalin’s agreed to be my best man.”

“That’s good. Was he surprised to be asked?” Bilbo said.

“Um, no. He seemed pleased.”

Bilbo gave Thorin an amused look, which Thorin ignored, confirming there had been slightly more to the exchange than what he was admitting to. However it did give Bilbo an idea as to what lay behind Kili and Fili’s behaviours.

Bilbo had been right about the conversation between Thorin and Dwalin, for Dwalin told him about it later in the day.

Thorin had begun by saying, “Dwalin, um, err, you know.”

To which Dwalin had answered with a smile, “Yes, Thorin?”

“I’m-getting-married-and-I’d-like-you-to-be-best-man.”

Dwalin had blinked as he mentally inserted the spaces between the words. Then he hugged his cousin and said, “Aye, of course I will. I’ll be delighted to.”

Meanwhile, Bilbo went to see Balin to ask about the dwarvish customs regarding the best man. Balin explained the best man was there primarily to protect the groom from angry relatives (from either family, or even, possibly, both). There was no tradition of a speech, other than, “Look mate, I know she’s your daughter, and you’d hoped for better, but let’s have a drink together, and sort things out.”

“And is it possible to have two best men?” Bilbo asked.

“It happens occasionally,” Balin replied.

“Good. In which case, I can ask both Fili and Kili. I couldn’t ask just one of them, because the other would be so disappointed, and they really would be my first choice. And now I know they don’t need to make a speech, I shall definitely ask the pair of them.”

“They’ll be thrilled. I presume you aren’t expecting any angry relatives.”

“I’m not expecting any of my relatives, so that won’t be a problem.”

“So they and Dwalin should be able to sit back and enjoy themselves.”

Bilbo smiled. “I shall go and ask them immediately.”

“Just make sure there’s someone to rescue you when they both hug you exuberantly. We don’t want you to be totally squashed before your wedding.”


End file.
